


Captivate

by sanstaedium



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gaster is not, Gaster/Some Other Character, Short, as in 8 paragraphs short, sorry - Freeform, that some other character is gender neutral btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanstaedium/pseuds/sanstaedium
Summary: Who's the one being studied again?





	

He was staring again.

The doctor tried hard not to, but found themself glancing up and through the thick glass walls of the cell. That gaze never faltered and no emotion crossed his face. He only watched.

The doctor figured they should be used to it. It had been going on since their first arrival just a few days ago. The other supervisors were quick to take notice of his fascination, so the doctor’s initial twice-a-week visits to the lab had quickly become more of a full-time occupation. The teams of researchers were desperate not to lose this unexpected link to their subject, and lately the doctor had found themself spending more time in front of this security cell than they spent in their own bed.

It didn’t make it any more comfortable. The man -if he could be called that- sat unmoving, hands folded neatly in his lap. He wore a black knitted sweater under an equally-dark coat, contributing perfectly to the evil-genius shtick. The guards hadn’t attempted to provide him with a different outfit; it was surprising enough that he had come willingly in the first place.

The doctor pretended to read the papers laid out in front of them, swallowing down the anxiety that came with being watched. They didn’t know why the subject had chosen  _ them _ . He was almost a god, they had been told, merely tolerating the feeble glass enclosure that held him. It wasn’t exactly a good thing to be picked out by something like that.

Their eyes raised for a second, almost against their will, and they met the subject’s stare. A chill danced up their spine at the darkness in its eyes. The vacuum.

This was subject CHE-23:  _ apsens praesentialis _ .

  
This was W.D Gaster.

**Author's Note:**

> Latin Translations from http://www.latin-dictionary.org (so you don’t have to!)
> 
> apsens - adj. absent, missing, away, gone; physically elsewhere (things), non-existent   
> praesentialis - adj. present; that is at hand; existing; prompt/quick/ready 
> 
> I love messing around with Latin, even if I've never taken a Latin class in my life. But look at the definitions! Praesentialis means "at hand" haha, so he is "not at hand." I love this shit. I know they're both adjectives, but I feel like it leaves more up to interpretation. It's also interesting that praesentialis also means "ready." Hmmmm


End file.
